Sasquatch
﻿Bigfoot is described in reports as a large hairy ape-like creature, ranging between 6–10 feet (1.8–3 m) tall, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair. Alleged witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal crest of the male gorilla. Bigfoot is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it. The enormous footprints for which it is named have been as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) wide. While most casts have five toes— like all known apes— some casts of alleged Bigfoot tracks have had numbers ranging from two to six. Some have also contained claw marks, making it likely that a portion came from known animals such as bears, which have five toes and claws. Some proponents have also claimed that Bigfoot is omnivorous and mainly nocturnal. The scientific community discounts the existence of Bigfoot, as there is no evidence supporting the survival of such a large, prehistoric ape-like creature. The evidence that does exist points more towards a hoax or delusion than to sightings of a genuine creature. In a 1996 USA Today article titled "Bigfoot Merely Amuses Most Scientists", Washington State zoologist John Crane says, "There is no such thing as Bigfoot. No data other than material that's clearly been fabricated has ever been presented." In addition to the lack of evidence, scientists cite the fact that Bigfoot is alleged to live in regions unusual for a large, nonhuman primate, i.e., temperate latitudes in the northern hemisphere; all recognized nonhuman apes are found in the tropics of Africa and Asia. Thus, as with other proposed megafauna cryptids, climate and food supply issues would make such a creature's survival in reported habitats unlikely. Furthermore, great apes are not found in the fossil record in the Americas, and no Bigfoot remains have ever been found. Indeed, the scientific consensus is that the breeding population of such an animal would be so large that it would account for many more purported sightings than currently occur, making the existence of such an animal an almost certain impossibility. A few scientists have been less sceptical about the claims of the existence of Sasquatch. Jeffrey Meldrum characterizes the search for Sasquatch as "a valid scientific endeavour", and says that the fossil remains of an ancient giant ape called Gigantopithecus could turn out to be ancestors of today’s commonly known Bigfoot. John Napier asserts that the scientific community's attitude towards Bigfoot stems primarily from insufficient evidence. Other scientists who have shown varying degrees of interest in the legend are anthropologist David Daegling, field biologist George Shaller Russell Mittermeier, Daris Swindler, Esteban Sarmiento, and discredited racial anthropologist Carleton S. Coon. Jane Goodall, in a September 27, 2002, interview on National Public Radio's "Science Friday", expressed her ideas about the existence of Bigfoot. First stating "I'm sure they exist", she later went on to say, chuckling, "Well, I'm a romantic, so I always wanted them to exist", and finally: "You know, why isn't there a body? I can't answer that, and maybe they don't exist, but I want them to." However, the vast majority of evolutionary biologists, anthropologists and palaeontologists completely dismiss the possibility of the existence of Sasquatch. (from the Bigfoot page on Wikipedia) Battle vs. Werewolf (by KevlarNinja) Werewolf Sasquatch In the woods of the pacific northwest, a small group of male Sasquatches walks through the woods, trying to find any signs of danger that might threaten the troop. For the shortest sasquatch, it's his first time away from the rest of the troop. Unknown to the group, a very lucky hunter has his cross-hairs aimed at the head of the lead sasquatch. "This is it," he whispers, "this is the shot that is going to make me famous from Vancouver to Berlin!" Before he can pull the trigger however, he hears a twig snap behind him. The hunter turns around and is soon tackled by an alpha male werewolf! The hunter's screams fill the cold air. The group of sasquatches hear it, and go over to investigate. They go to where the hunter was before. One sasquatch finds the hunter's rifle, and hoots to grab the leader's attention. The leader knows what it is, (this isn't the first time someone almost got him), but something does not seem right. The barrel has been snapped in two! The youngest sasquatch finds the hunter's orange vest. It's ripped and has fresh blood stains on it. The sasquatch sniffs it, the smell of blood makes him gag a little. The lead sasquatch finds a trail of blood in the snow. The leader sees footprints fallowing alongside the blood. They look like wolf prints. The leader sniffs the tracks and makes a confused grunt. The scent is lupine, but not quite a wolf..... The group follows the trail. They hide behind some bushes and see a pack of werewolves (one omega rank, two betas and the alpha male and female) feasting on the dead hunter. Well, the omega is still waiting for his share. Suddenly, the omega catches the smell of the sasquatches. He growls as he slowly walks over to them, which also alerts the pack. The omega runs into a charge, but thinking fast, one sasquatch rips a breach off a tree and smashes the omega with it, cracking his skull. Werewolf The werewolves growl fiercely, well the sasquatches roar, shout, and bang thier chests. The youngest sasquatch charges at one of the betas. The rookie mananges to pull the beta's arm out of it's socket. The beta whimpers a little, then furiously claws with it's good arm, only able scrapping the sasquatch's chest. But, tiring of this futile attack, the beta werewolf lunges forward, biting the young sasquatch on the neck and snaping it's neck. Sasquatch The sasquatch with the branch drops his primitive weapon and picks up a new one: a large boulder. He tosses it and it flies through the air, landing right on top of the injured beta. Werewolf The other beta runs up to the sasquatch and the two start to grapple. The sasquatch knees the beta reapeatedly in the chest. He pulls the winded werewolf into a headlock and uses his mighty arms to snap it's neck. Werewolf The alpha female jumps on the mighty apeman's back. The sasquatch hoots and grunts in anger as he tries to push her off. The alpha female then uses one of her claws to slash the sasquatch's neck. The female jumps off and surveys her work. The apeman gargles and stumbles for a few seconds, before falling on his back and bleeding out. Sasquatch The lead sasquatch hoots at the other two, telling them they have to lose the predators in the woods. They run off, with the alpha pair hot on their heels. The leader hoots for them to split up. The werewolfs also split up, with the male running after the two underlings and the female hunting down their leader. The two sasquatches jump down into a small gully. They duck down as the alpha male runs over. At first, he doesn't seem to find them. He then sniffs the air and growls menacingly. The ape-like shouts of the sasquatches fill the air. Sasquatch The male turns back to catch up with his mate. Meanwhile, she is still hunting the leader, who is hideing behind a fallen tree, trying to think of what to do next. Then, he finds a large stick and gets an idea. He chews on the end a bit and then uses a stone to sharpen it. By this point, the female has tracked him down and thinks she has the element of surprise, only to have the sasquatch lunge at her and stab her in the leg with his improvised spear. She whimpers loudly, catching the her mates attention. Just as the sasquatch is about to put her out of her pain (since sasquatches aren't cruel by nature) by stomping on her neck, her mate tackles the sasquatch. They roll on the ground and fall off a small drop, with the werewolf landing first. The sasqatch gets back up and trys to use his hand to break the werewolf's neck, only to have him chomp as hard as he can. The sasquatch yanks his hand back, shouting in roaring in pain. The werewolf holds his claw up to the apeman's throat. He growls, as if to say "Don't mess with my pack." He then kills the leader with one quick slash. Sasquatch The alpha male jumps back up and walks over to his mate. He pulls out spear, revealing the stab to only be a flesh wound (for a werewolf, anyway). He pulls her back up and they howl in victory. Winner: Werewolf Expert's Opinion While considerably stronger than a werewolf, Sasquatch as a group does not fair well against the pack mentality of their lycanthrope opponents. While the ape men's skills at stealth are superb, it simply proved little use against werewolf with super senses, especially in heated battle. TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombies (by Utter noob) No battle written WINNER: SASQUATCH Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bunyip (By Pygmy Hippo 2) It was quiet in the Florida Everglades before a man burst into the swamp screaming. He stopped to catch his breath but then saw what remained of an alligator. Screaming again, the man turned around to see Bigfoot, the giant ape was unhappy with the poacher. He picked up a rock while yelling but the man was gone when he looked at where he had been. Grunting as he threw the rock into the water, he heard a yelp. Sasquatch turned around to see the massive Bunyip with the man's dead body impaled on her teeth. She howled and charged the ape man, knocking him over. The two crashed into a tree where the Bunyip attempted to wrap it's jaws around Bigfoot but the ape held her head back with one hand while grabbing a stick with another. Yelling again he pummeled the Australian cryptid's head with the stick, she let go and held her head with her massive paws. When the pain became bearable, she immediately started sniffing to see where he could have gone. The Bunyip caught his scent and immediately charged off into the woods. She reared up on her hind legs and swung her mighty claws at a...tree. Puzzled at where the American cryptid had went, the Bunyip howled again as Sasquatch leapt on her back and grabbed onto her before biting. She howled even louder and reared up again before flinging Bigfoot off of her back with all of her strength, sending him yelling all the way to the swamp. Bigfoot got back up but realized he couldn't hear the Bunyip stomping around any more. Sasquatch looked around oblivious to the fact that she was rising up behind him. Her massive claws pushed him down before he swung a punch at her, that only resulted in his arm being torn off by her massive jaws. All that could be seen of the Bunyip's butchery with her claws and teeth was bloody water and air bubbles. She rose up again only this time to lick her jaws and search for any more intruders. There were none and she went below again. Winner:Bunyip Expert's Opinion The Bunyip was just too physically capable for Bigfoot. She dwarfed him in size, could easily outrun him, and had better natural weaponry as well as having an easier time dealing with her native fauna. Sasquatch was smarter and could use improvised weapons but that wasn't enough to bring down the behemoth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Native American Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites